It Only Takes One
by MissToastie
Summary: Never lose courage, because one day your miracle will be on the way. Pre established Rizzles. Maura and Jane on a beautiful journey. - COMPLETE -


**I haven't written ANYTHING since August last year. I am not 100% happy with this fic but I am trying to get back into the writing world. I miss writing Rizzles fics. **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated the likes of 'My Maura' and 'Seven Days'. There is no excuse other than my writing has gone down the drain.**

**\- MT xo**

* * *

It's funny how 171 days can be gone in the blink of an eye to one person, and for another it can be the longest most slowest 171 days in history. Any guesses as to which person is me? Is this where I stand up and clear my throat and nervously say "I'm Detective Jane Rizzoli, and I am one of the most impatient people to ever exist in the entire universe. Ever."? Because that's who I am. I'm Jane and I'm impatient. And with certain things in life, you can't be impatient with. Life takes you where you are meant to be, in a moment, in a season, for a reason. When it's meant to happen; it will happen.

The past six months have been nothing short of a terrifyingly beautiful journey, and to think that this journey in particular has only just begun.

—

**Seven months ago:**

"_He seemed really nice." Maura was the first to break the silence. They had been sitting in their car for 10 minutes now. Neither saying a word. Comforted by the silence._

"_Genuine, too." Jane nodded as she repeatedly ran her hands over the steeringwheel. _

"_How do you feel?" _

"_Scared….excited…" Jane chuckled. "So damn nervous. I feel like I could be sick." _

"_Well, you know I just had the car detailed." Maura smirked at her wife as she reached over to take a scarred right hand in hers. "Is he the one?" _

"_Yeah. I think he is." The detective watched as Maura ran her thumb over her knuckles. "It feels…"_

"_Right." They spoke at the same time; smiling at one another as the word came to an end. _

"_So we're going to do this?"_

"_We're going to do this." _

* * *

**Six months ago.**

"_I must admit it feels a helluva'lot weird sitting in the car knowing Michael's inside jacking off into a cup for us." Jane shifted in the drivers seat. _

"_Jane!" Maura scoffed. "Do you have to be so vulgar? Is there not another way you could think about this process? Someone who is selflessly willing to help two people become parents?" _

"_Well…it is what he is doing." The brunette moved toward the window as Maura playfully swat in her direction. "I wonder how many times we'll have to do this." She sighed into the night. _

"_As long as it takes." _

"_Shit." Jane breathed out as she looked out Maura's window to the man walking in a hurry toward them. "Here goes nothing."_

"_Michael, Hi." Maura greeted the tall brunette as her window finished winding down. "How did you go?"_

"_Really?" Jane deadpanned. Only you, Maura. She thought. _

"_I think I was a little nervous. My load is usually a lot more than this." He blushed as he handed the specimen cup to Maura, who placed it firmly between her warm hands. "Performance anxiety, y'know." _

"_The average volume of semen produced at ejaculation is 2 to 5ml." Maura unclasped her hands and looked at the sample in the jar. "On a push, you seem to have supplied 2.5ml. Which is in the normality ranges." She smiled up at Michael. "Lower than 1.5ml would put you into the Hypospermia category. But all your test results cleared you as a suitable sperm donor, having supplied 3.7ml of sperm with a high sperm count of 83 million." _

"_And here I was thinking this may have been awkward" Jane interrupted before Maura could continue on any more of her ranting ways. "Thank you, Michael."_

"_No problem, Jane." Michael laughed. Having met the doctor three times in the past month, he was quick to learn the way Maura's mind worked. "I wish you both luck and I'll see you tomorrow night."_

"_I sometimes wish I knew how to shut up." Maura sighed with frustration as Jane pulled the car from the gutter and drove off in direction of their home. _

"_Your wordy dorkyness is one of the first things I ever fell in love with, Maur." Jane reached out and placed her hand on Maura's bare knee. "Just keep your hands wrapped tightly around that jar and keep those babies warm. All 83 million of them." She raised her index finger at Maura as the honey blonde opened her mouth. "Do not correct me, I was just guestimating." _

* * *

**Five months ago.**

"_So you definitely have your period?" _

"_I definitely have my period, Jane. I was 5 days late, but it's here." Maura sighed as she leant against the kitchen counter. _

"_You're never five days late." The tired detective rubbed her eyes. "You've had your period like clockwork for like…the last 20 years. Do you think you miscarried?" _

"_I think my mind was having so many thoughts and I was going through a mixture of emotions like anxiety and stress, and it worked my hormones into overdrive." _

"_Did we do it wrong? Should we have gone to Doctor Chattery's clinic?" Jane chewed her bottom lip and lifted her eyes to meet Maura's. "You said he's the best in the business, Maur."_

"_30% of couples fall pregnant on their first attempt." Maura began._

"_That's a lot." Jane interrupted._

"_Not when you look at the number statistics as a whole. 59% fall pregnant on their third month, 80% on the sixth cycle, 85% after a year, 95% after four years." _

"_Fuck." Jane felt defeated. "And that's them doing it the normal way, right?"_

"_If by normal you mean heterosexual couples engage in sexual intercourse, then yes. That's the 'normal way'." The Medical Examiner smirked at her wife. "It will happen, Jane. Patience. The best moments in life take time."_

* * *

**Two months ago.**

_Wiping the sides of her mouth, Jane rolled onto her back and began to steady her breathing. "Just keep swimming…just keep swimming…just keep swimming, swimming, swimming. What do we do…we swim…swim." She listened as Maura allowed a small laugh to escape from her throat. _

"_I wish you didn't insist on doing that every time" Maura shook her head as she placed her legs on top of the bed head. _

"_I gotta add some fun into this." Jane mumbled._

"_You don't have fun?" _

"_Maur, I focus on getting you off and not sticking a damn syringe into your cervix." Jane sighed and rubbed her eyes with the palm of her hands. "Do you know how much focus has to go into playing with your clit, while aiming a syringe in the right direction, avoiding stabbing your cervix as you're thrusting your hips? And making sure I release the spermies slowly?" _

"_I'm sorry you don't enjoy it." _

_Hearing the sadness in her wife's voice, Jane rolled over and snuggled closer to Maura. "I love it, you know I do, it's just a lot more technical on my end. You just gotta lie there and enjoy my tongue actions. I have to make sure I don't kill you or at the very least, hurt you." _

"_Killing me is a little bit extreme, don't you think?" The doctor laughed and turned her head, smiling when she came nose to nose with her wife. _

"_Don't you dare! Maura, you are the one who said," Jane cleared her throat. ""Jane, make sure there is no air in the syringe and that you don't stick it into the cervix, air pockets could travel through, reach my heart and cause me to have a heart attack and die"" The detective finished her mocking of the woman lying next to her._

"_Okay, One, I do not sound like that. And two, I would not have said it like that. But yes, air being inserted into the cervix could potentially cause one to go into cardiac arrest." _

"_And that right there is something that sticks in my mind every time we have tried." Snuggling into her wife's shoulder, Jane curled her legs, and linked hands with Maura; intertwining their fingers together. "I love you, Maur." _

"_And I love you, back." _

* * *

**One day ago:**

"_I thought you said Doctor Chattery was the best in the business?" Jane mumbled as she played a game on her phone. _

"_He is."_

"_Then why has he sent us to an ultrasonographer who has the same name as our turtle?" Jane deadpanned; her eyes not leaving the screen of her phone._

"_I've heard nothing but positive reviews about Doctor Bass." Maura spoke with a very calm voice. She no longer put in the effort to correct Jane from Turtle to Tortoise. Truthfully, she suspected that Jane didn't even realise of what species she referred to Bass as._

"_Doctor Bass." Jane chuckled. "You can't tell me you aren't picturing Bass crawling around our house with a stethoscope draped off his shell!" The detective laughed into her hand as she looked from her phone to the love of her life; who was doing what she did best in situations like this - meditating. "I wonder if she's related to William M Bass…" Jane pondered. _

"_You're insufferable." Maura shook her head as her eyes remained closed. _

"_Nervous?" The detective asked after a few minutes had passed._

"_I'm not, no. It's routine for all women who are trying to fall pregnant." Maura smiled at her wife. "Statistically after 30 your chances of falling pregnant within a certain time begins to lower, and as I'm closer to 40"_

"_It's gonna be a lot lower." Jane finished, rubbing her now sweaty hands on her pants. "Especially as we're doing this a whole different way than most do." _

"_I consider myself to be rather healthy, and I've never had any medical issues. I suspect everything will be okay and this whole process is just about time." The doctor linked her arm with her detective wife. "I have a very full bladder." _

_Jane laughed at Maura's random thought announcement. "Imagine what it will be like when you've got a baby using your bladder as a trampoline!" _

"_That's the positivity I like to hear." Maura leaned in and rested her head upon Jane's shoulder. _

"_Doctor Maura Isles?" _

"_Yes" _

"_I'm Doctor Svetlana Bass." Doctor Bass extended her arm and shook the right hand of both women. "If you'd like to follow me"_

_Hand in hand, Jane and Maura followed the Doctor down the long hallway and into the last room on the right. _

"_Okay Doctor Isles," Doctor Bass began_

"_Maura, please." _

"_Okay Maura, if you'd like to lay on the bed and fold your shirt to sit in line with the bottom of your bra. And Detective, if you'd like to take a seat here." The tall dirty-blonde haired Doctor ushered to a chair at the side of the bed. "I see Edgar Chattery has sent through a brief description stating that you two have been trying to conceive your first child for five months now." The Doctor spoke with some-what of a Russian accent as she removed a large piece of paper towelling, lowered Maura's black dress pants, and panties and folded the paper towelling just over her pubic area. _

"_Six months, going on to the seventh." Jane corrected as she nervously played with her wedding ring. _

"_So not too long then." Svetlana sat down on her chair and applied gloves. "Bet it feels like years to you both though." _

"_You could say that." "I think it feels like a normal six months" Came two replies at the same time. The married couple shared a smile between them._

"_Okay, so this is going to be a little bit cold" Svetlana warned as she squeezed gel onto Maura's pelvic area. Maura tensed her body as the cold sensation moved throughout her body. "I think I have found why you've been unable to fall pregnant" _

"_Is that?" Maura's eyes began to tear as she looked from the screen to Jane who had stood up and was now standing right behind Doctor Bass. _

"_Congratulations ladies, you're on the way to parenthood." The Doctor announced as she took measurements on screen. "So if I measure from bottom to top, you're measuring in at 8 weeks and 4 days."_

"_Oh my god" Jane placed her hands over her mouth as tears began to fall down her cheeks. _

"_Is…is the baby's heartbeat there?" Maura bit her bottom lip and reached our for Jane._

"_I'll bring the heart beat up for you now." Doctor Bass typed on her keyboard and turned the sound up. A whooshing noise, almost like the sound of a train passing by at a fast pace was heard around the room. "Sounds normal, 177 beats per minute, which the heart beat will slow down the further the pregnancy progresses."_

"_That's our kid, Maur!" _

"_That's our baby." Maura turned her head from the monitor and faced her wife. "We're having a baby." She beamed as tears of happiness and reality fell down her cheeks._

* * *

I'm watching Maura sleep right now and I've never felt so happy, and yet so scared in my whole life. Terrified, actually. Nothing is as scary as what is coming, not even facing Hoyt. In 32 weeks I'm going to be a Mum. Maura is going to be a mum. We're going to be mothers. Every single decision we make for the rest of our lives will have an impact on a tiny human being who will depend on the both of us for everything. And I look at the of my life and know that there is not a single person on this planet that I'd rather be doing with this.

**The End (One shot). **

* * *

**Reviews would be lovely, certainly if they are constructive and could help me get back into writing! **

**I'd also like to take this moment to announce that my partner is 14 weeks pregnant with our first child who is due on the 29th of October. Life is pretty fucking amazing right now. **

**\- MT xo**


End file.
